Lovely Nurse Fawn
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: Fawn won't say why, but she can never go back to pokémon competitions. Trying to get her life on track, she left home to become a 'Nurse Joy! Can she get along when her appearance isn't the only thing that counts? Fawn's no screw up, she's got this! No worries, the mountains aren't the scarey and secluded! Reviews encouraged. :D
1. Ch1: Sweet Harmony

No flames, criticism only. :)

That is all.

* * *

><p><em>Ch1: Sweet Harmony<em>

* * *

><p>Loud ringing penetrated the darkness of the quiet town house. A quick hand came down and quelled the noise. It was four in the morning. Fawn slowly brought a hand to her eyes to wipe what little sleep she got away. She yawned, stretched, then stood up to greet the slowly growing light of the morning in her window. Her train arrived at five, giving her time to wake, eat and walk to the station with her things. There was all of a few minutes to gather some trinkets from her vanity.<p>

With a flick of a switch, her blue eyes grew narrow at the sudden light of her bedroom. Getting dressed in the right cloths was the most important part of a first impression, nothing too flashy, pretty, but not revealing. Deep blue denim flared pants and a form fitting, long sleeved turtleneck, striped in thick bars of shades of pink with a white neck. With some cover up to hide the dark circles of sleep deprivation, mauve eye shadow and light-pastel fuchsia lipstick, she was ready to take this job by the horns. When she looked her best, she could take on nearly anything. She admired herself in the mirror and smiled; this ensemble was only temporary soon she would be in uniform.

After applying the makeup, she caught the glimpse of the brochures she received from a pokécenter she applied to. Fawn turned out many applications but had only received a call back from one. A refurbished center up in the mountains. This was her only chance, there wasn't anything for her to fall back on. If this didn't work out, she'd be broke. Mooching off her parents wasn't going to work forever.

As skilled in contests as she was, Fawn felt it was time to close that chapter in her life to do something she deemed more 'noble'. There were several classes she unknowingly took throughout high school that qualified her to study as a pokémon nurse; it just so happened that the center who called her back was willing to train her too, saving her two additional years of school. With her chances at fame beyond the town borders dashed, the pokécenter was her new shining light in the darkness.

Taking her brush and tossing it in the bag with her make-up, she grabbed a scrunchie to tie back her wild pink hair. She pulled back it into a modest ponytail, careful to curl the end like a Happiny. She had done it since she was young; it was a juvenile style, but she thought it was too cute to discard.

There was a gentle knock at her door. "Yeah?" she said condescendingly and moderately frustrated. The most likely person to be on the other side of that knock was her mother, with yet another fruitless attempt to talk her out of the move. Admittedly, she did drop the news on her family suddenly over dinner the previous night. Her reason for the shock wasn't cruel, she merely wanted to tear the band-aid off quickly. Fawn knew if she'd had told them months ago when she got the notice, they'd have talked her out of it by now. It was a selfish move, but it was one she needed to do, now that there was nothing left for her in Hearthome.

The knocker entered. "Sweetheart. Please, just talk to us about it some more." Her mother's tone sounded as though they were still in the middle of conversing; she must have been continuing the conversation from the previous night. Shortly after breaking the news, Fawn stormed upstairs, frustrated with her parents inability to let her go. The conversation never did finish.

"They're expecting me before lunch, I have to leave now," Fawn didn't turn to face her mother, she just continued packing her last few accessories, briefly catching her mother's disappointed gaze in the reflection of the vanity mirror. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you," she began. "But I think you're letting your emotions get the better of you. It's only been a couple months, people will forget-"

Fawn cut her off. "Don't talk about it," she zipped her over the shoulder pack with an unnecessary amount of force. "I can feel them staring. I can hear them laughing. This isn't something they're just going to forget or that I can live with. Its too embarrassing to deal with. I'm done," Fawn said with bite in her tone. She clasped her strap tightly in front of her as she turned around. "If can't go back to the competitions, there's no point for me to stay."

"I just wish you'd thought it through better." her mother said and turned her attention out the window, she was slowly becoming expressionless.

With a huff, Fawn threw her hands up in the air. "I told you I got this months ago. I've had plenty of time to think about it."

Fawn's mother shook her head and folded her arms tightly around her house coat, her matching slippers now completely hidden beneath it's hem. "I didn't mean think about it for a long time, I mean think about it rationally."

While tightening the elastic holding back her coral pink hair, she rolled her eyes. "I have! Seriously, I thought at least you'd be more supportive," Fawn brushed by her, grabbing the handle of a medium sized suitcase containing her most vital items as she did so.

"I'm trying! You tell me just last night that I have less than ten hours to say goodbye to my oldest child and expect me to be okay? This isn't easy honey," her mother followed her downstairs as she spoke.

With a quick shake of her head Fawn slipped on a shallow pair of black shoes, sock-less as they were meant to be worn. "Well, you've got to let go. Like I did." With no further words she grabbed her jacket and left, the door slid shut tightly behind her.

Her mother stood there, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I know." She gathered her wits and did all she could do at four in the morning, go back to bed.

While the worried mother shuffled off to her room, Fawn was already out on the sidewalk in the misty autumn morning. Winter would soon be approaching so she left her jacket on, unzipped though. Taking out her blackberry she checked the status of a local message board. There were many people posting on her profile. Ones about how they'd miss her, wishing her well and others with just an excited emoticon. She smiled warmly. '_At least my friends are happy for me._' She replied to a few of them, mainly the ones she didn't get to see the previous night.

After several minutes of walking she reached the subway station. There was an old man selling charms at a small kiosk. Fawn bought a cellphone charm that had a shiny stone attached to the end. The rock was on some silk string tied to a small piece of bamboo which hung from the corner of her phone. Kanji was scrawled down on the tiny bamboo shard, it read 'prosperity'. She knew it wouldn't bring any luck, that was up to her; the beauty of the bright yellow-green jade piece alone justified the two-hundred yen purchase.

As she waited for the subway car to come and whisk her away, she wondered briefly if her mother trailed her. Fawn bit her lip as she looked in the parking lot, nothing. It was too late for her in the contest hall and her mother needed to understand that. Her sights were set on medicine now. She had been training and competing since she was thirteen, now that she was nearing twenty, a change of pace was in order.

Waiting only a few minutes felt like an eternity but finally the low rumble of the sub car could be heard in the distance. Fawn turned to face its shaky appearance, growing, steadying as it pulled up to the platform and grinded to a halt. Cringing at the height of the pitch of the breaks she watched the doors hiss open. She stepped on to the nearly empty car. There were a two stragglers that looked as though they'd been there all night. A business man with a laptop and several cups of coffee in a tray, who looked like he was going to be there all morning. Finally another person, a woman, ragged, who looked as though she had been there her whole life. Fawn winced at the thought of having to live on the streets, she was thankful she stuck with school and was on the way to her new job.

She sat in a forward facing seat and rested her head on the window. Staring blankly at the ever changing scenery. From city, to outer city, to cab, to nothing but trees in what seemed like a matter of minutes. Fawn traveled far away from everything she grew up with. She day dreamed about saying goodbye to a few people...

_Fawn slammed the buttons on either sides of a pin ball machine in a local arcade, a couple of her friends at her sides watched on. She clicked the machine so furiously it drowned out surrounding systems. "I'll be training with nurse Joy.'"The score grew so quickly the numbers blurred._

"_They're the best!" said a blond girl with a dark tan. She hugged her skitty snug. "Only a couple hours with Joy and Wiaya`s baby was as good as new!"_

"_And they're as beautiful as they are talented," a tall boy with dark hair added in. "I can see why they wanted you. You're the whole package."_

_She waved a hand at him. "You know it." Fawn blushed as her final ball sunk between the flippers. "It's either my curves or my high score." She keyed in 'Fawn' for what she deemed as the last time._

"_Impressed!" Wiaya shouted as Fawn took the top spot on the score board. She hugged her tall, pink haired friend, squishing her skitty in between them. Realizing what she was doing, Wiaya backed down and held her skitty up to look at it. "Did Wiaya squish you?" she said as she comforted the dazed pokémon. It eyes swirled._

"_You know you'll be missed by a lot of people," Urei said as he moved a hand around her waist._

"_Wiaya will go this way." the petite blond skipped off with her baby pokémon, aware that Urei wanted to talk privately to Fawn._

_The tall slender boy smiled at Fawn and got closer, their noses came dangerously close to touching. He looked into Fawn's eyes, vision obstructed slightly by his long bangs. "I think I'll miss you the most."_

"_I know," she hugged him tightly. "But you know I can't stay...this will be for the best." She tugged at his collar._

"_So long as you're still sexy when you come to visit, I guess I can let you go." He kissed her briefly, making sure to be as discrete as he could tucked away in the 'vintage' corner of the arcade._

"_Why would I stop?" She smirked and then placed a finger on his pouty lips. "That's all you get. I'm not going to get too attached before I go."_

"_Fine," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. It fit in the palm of his hand. "It's not jewelery, but it's something to take with you. Open it when you start to lose hope, I have a feeling it'll cheer you up." He kissed her once more, this time just on the forehead. '"It's worked in the past."_

A quick breaking motion caused Fawn to jolt forward in the cab, bumping her from her daydream. Fawn and Urei had a 'thing' a while ago, but they decided to stay friends. Being in competition against one another got stressful, but she admitted she still had feelings for him. Briefly she wondered what could have been in the box he gave her. Fawn was determined to bring back the present still fully wrapped. She was going to succeed and this trip would breeze right by. With a thank you, she paid the cab fare and exited the vehicle. Fawn was nervous.

The front walkway was done with cobble stone of many earthy hues which spanned the length of the pokécenter in a peanut shape. Two small fruit trees with spotted bark were on either side of the entrance hung with exotic berries. Fawn took a solid deep breath and walked forward till she reached the front doors. She slid it to one side and stepped in. The air was quite warm and the sound of a crackling fire could be heard. To her left was a wood stove with a pipe traveling up to the ceiling. This pipe traveled across the ceiling and connected to a large vent that hung above a metal mesh covered fire pit on the opposite side of the room. Amazed with the indoor fire Fawn approached it with open hands, hoping to warm them.

"I bet you'd all love to see this," she said, reaching to her belt. Fawn allowed her pokémon out to warm around the fire. Chancey, jigglypuff, vaporeon, lopunny and gardevior. Her team examined their new surroundings, it was a new pokécenter. "Remember the job I told you guys about? Well, we're here!" She exclaimed happily as she gave a look around. They gave an excited cheer.

Behind the counter, there was no rejuvenation machine, only a couple carts for pokéballs. Nurse Joy was nowhere to be found. "Hmm?" Fawn walked past the counter to find a coat and a shoe rack, two tables with four chairs each. At the front of the building, there were two bay windows that had benches built in; she briefly pictured herself there, drinking cocoa, wrapped in a blanket. It was a modest setting in comparison to the pokécenters back home.

"Is that bell broken? It didn't ring for me either," a male voice sounded from behind her.

Fawn turned only to be face to face with a young trainer with a pikachu on his shoulder. "Hi," Fawn said with a wave of her hand. "You weren't quite what I pictured a 'Joy' to look like."

He laughed. "I would hope so," behind this boy appeared a woman in pink with pink hair, much like her own. "I think this is who you're looking for." He stood aside.

"Pikaa~" The friendly yellow pokémon chirped.

"Thanks nurse Joy. We'll be back in a couple days before we head down the mountain." He picked up a small bag with a few supplies in it and took his leave, giving Fawn a friendly nod on the way out.

"You must be Fawn, it's nice to meet you." They bowed in succession,"I wasn't expecting you till this evening."

Fawn nodded and shrugged with her head tilted to one side. "Well, the bus trip was cheaper if I went early in the morning. It's been a while since I competed, so my funding was a little low," she broke a sweat hoping Joy didn't pry as to why she left.

"What made you quit?" She said, sorting some 'needed to be sorted' paperwork.

Fawn sighed. Sure enough, it was the first question she asked.

* * *

><p>I put this story on the chopping block and realized I needed to fix some things. The chapters were too long before, I've shortened them. I organized the paragraphs better. I still think they need work though. I also dropped hints on why Fawn left; I didn't do that last time and people thought I didn't come up with a reason for her leaving. I did. Don't worry.<p>

I want some good reviews for this one. Cameos aside, this is an original story set in the pokémon universe, so I really want feedback on Fawn.

Basically, is she believable? Can you imagine her as a person? I'm trying to write a spoiled character. Does it feel authentic?


	2. Ch2: Another Start

I think I just plain ol' forgot about this one. DX I know there aren't many people reading this, but I'm going to continue writing it. It's the closest thing I have to an origingal story, so I want to keep it going. I'm going to school now, so my writing is suffering.

Hope you like it. :)

* * *

><p><em>Ch2: Another Start<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Why did I quit?<em>' She repeated the question in her head. Luckily, she came up with a stock answer to, hopefully, cover up her fib. Fawn began, with a slight hesitation. "I...just wanted to take a change of pace, you know?" she saw Joy watch on with delight. "I was just getting too much attention back home and I needed some space to take a career in pokémon care. The center near me just wasn't hiring so, here I am." Hands out at her sides she presented herself. Fawn was unaware of her 'tell' when she participated in lying.

Joy nodded, unable to pick up on it either. "Good for you," she said, pleased with the answer. "There are a few things that are different about this pokécenter that I think you should know about."

The bubbly newcomer raised a finger in the air and recited. "Evergreen Glade's pokécenter is the leader in 'green' technology. In ten short months they've received donations that have been directly invested in the environment. EG trumps many of the leading pokécenters when it comes to waste disposal, ecosystem preservation, herbal care for sensitive pokémon and medication regulation-" She inhaled.

Joy held up a hand to silence her, her ever-present smile was glowing; it was really wonderful to see someone dedicating themselves selflessly . "I see you've done your homework," lifting the end of the counter closest to Fawn's resting pokémon, she waved her on to follow her. "Let me show you around."

"I'll be right back guys." She waved to her team and followed behind Joy.

"Our rooms are upstairs," she pointed to a steep iron spiral staircase behind the counter that led to the two bedrooms. She gestured to the left. "Two beds in the first room. A single large in the second," then the right, "This room is for small pokémon and small aquatic pokémon. Four beds, one tank. The other door is a patient bathroom." Joy then turned to face the hall leading to the back of the center "The door to your left back there is the swimming pool for large aquatic pokémon. Across the hall are two rooms for traveling trainers. No one usually stays, but during times of inclement weather that'll change." Joy held up a key, "The door at the back is another bathroom only for us."

Fawn took the key and gave Joy a dazed and confused look. '_A pool? Awesome!_' was the only thought that swirled through her head.

"Don't worry, this place is easy to get used to. I'll give you the rest of the day to explore. Be sure to look out back. There's a back exit in the furthermost traveler room," with all that said, Joy returned to her filing.

She nodded. "Cool." Fawn went directly to the back door to see outside. Her jaw dropped at its beauty. A large lake, surrounded by nearly every kind of berry tree, spread out in front of her. She could see that the lake was fed by a babbling stream pouring in from under some dense brush. The lake was cold even though there was an inactive volcano nearby; she assumed that the lake was fed by a different source than the one that fed the hot spring. After exploring for a good hour she finally came back to see Joy socializing with her pokémon. Fawn sat down with them and introduced her team formally.

Later that evening, after her team ate, her Chancey was briefed in her duties. She was issued a hat and allowed to wander. While the rest of the team retired to their pokéballs Fawn and Joy went out back to admire the sunset.

"I usually lock the back door, remember that," Joy said as she sat down next to Fawn. The lush grass bent under her weight as she reclined on the waterfront.

Fawn nodded, "Can do," she said, tugging her knees close. She encircled them with her arms and lowered her chin to them, "How long have you been a nurse, Joy?"

A contemplative finger tapped her bottom lip lightly, "I'd say about seven years. I started when I was twenty, just like you."

"Really?" she got a hopeful expression.

The sun finally touched the water, soaking it's fire orange colour into the lake's surface. "Once you realize what you're put here for, it just seems natural to keep doing it."

"Yeah," Fawn said, hiding her longing for competitions, she craved the spotlight and attention. She looked up to see a small group of spearow flew overhead, free.

After the sun set, they retired to the center Joy went off to bed and Fawn occupied the bathroom at the end of the back hall, it was the only one with a shower and tub. The shower steamed up the windows and mirror as piping hot water gushed from the nozzle. After cleaning up after a busy day, Fawn pulled out her hair dryer and turned on 'Boa', her favourite singer from back home. She sang along lightly to the lyrics, phonetically singing the ones that weren't in Japanese, for she feared her English singing was awkward. After pruning her hair into a sleepable state, she plugged in her new toothbrush she got for the trip, it was the rotating electric kind. "S-likea massage fer yer teef," she said through the vibrations of the rotating bristles. With not so much as a flicker for a warning sign, the power went dead and Fawn let out a startled scream.

Alone in the dark she quivered for a few silent seconds. '_What if someone broke in_?' she thought. Fawn quickly reached for the handle of the door and locked it. Pulling her hand back suddenly she waited, holding on to either of her elbows. With a cross-armed stance she waited to see if anything would happen. It remained silent, eerie. Being so far from everything that made her feel secure, Fawn then realized how alone she really was. At the moment, her only company was her own blackened reflection. Very little moonlight penetrated the small room, marking only her silhouette. She let out a sob, her head lowered.

It was always like her to jump to the worst possible conclusion, but just as quickly as they went out, lights came back on. Fawn stopped her tears and thought for a moment; she realized that it must have been a power outage and this was a generator. The lights that came on were different from the original, it was a single bulb above the door, illuminating the room with very dull light.

A brisk knock on the door made Fawn jump and her hair stand on end, she brushed her face clean and spoke "Yes?" sheepishly.

"Fawn? Are you ok?" It was Joy.

Reaching down, she unlocked and opened the door to reveal a sleepy nurse in her full pajamas and bare feet. "What are you doing in here?" she said, briefly glancing over her shoulder. She saw a steamy window, a radio, hair dryer and an electric toothbrush, which was still in Fawn's hand. "I thought you read all the material I sent you. What happened?"

"What do you mean?" She could see Joy become annoyed. There didn't need to be a lot of light to see the expression on Joy's face change.

She crossed her arms. "We run on a solar powered generator. You zapped it clean with all...this," she held out her arm to present the entire bathroom to her.

"Well you sent me a lot of material. I skimmed it." Fawn got defensive. "Why wouldn't you say something about it to me when I got in?"

Joy huffed. "I assumed you knew, it was in the third paragraph of the book you quoted word for word earlier. We have back up for tonight, but you need to read the material. Who knows what else you missed," she calmed down and let out a sigh.

"Fine," Fawn closed the door. "I'll read over some tonight," she said with snap in her tone. She was quite cross with Joy, she felt that as a professional Joy shouldn't have treated her like an idiot. She had skimmed everything, but only once, 'so what' if she had missed one thing.

"Alright. Goodnight," there were a few moments of silence and she heard Joy walk away.

Fawn grabbed her toothbrush and brushed manually, fortunately for her she had already filled a glass with water to rinse. No power, no water. She took a bandanna from her bag and tied it around her hair to hold it flat for bed time. "I'll show her. I'll cram and blow her away tomorrow!" she spoke to her determined looking reflection.

After cleaning up her things she headed to her bedroom to explore; flicking the lights on revealed a dresser, twin sized bed and a night stand with a battery powered lamp. "What? No closet?" Fawn huffed as she picked up her suitcase and tossed it on the bed. "Here I thought I'd only have to fold these once," she muttered, wishing she could just hang them up.

She sat on the edge of her bed and noticed a paper on the night table. She grabbed it and read "Your uniform will be here by Friday, sorry for the wait." Fawn tossed it aside. Slumping down to rest her forehead on her knees, she thought about the day. After a few minutes of quiet reflection, she opened the book still sticking out of the back of her bag. Reading each word carefully Fawn came to realize that there were many rules she hadn't learned about. This truly was a 'green pokécentre'. Reading some reviews online led her to believe that they mainly used herbal medicine and were careful not to pollute the environment; nothing about a generator. The reviews didn't do the place any justice. They filter their own water, make their own glass, the task of picking herbs and berries for medicine was all done by hand. Food was shipped twice a month, so rationing was a possibility if weather got bad. The only thing they didn't do was chop their own wood, that was delivered once a week (by someone who chopped it by hand, of course).

Sliding her suitcase to the floor, Fawn got up and turned off her light, switched to the lamp and then slipped under her covers. She wanted to get as much information in as possible, so she would read till she felt tired. Upon reaching the end of the forty page book, she turned off the lamp and crashed.

The next morning was rough. She got on her snug gray track pants, her brown baby-t and made her way into the washroom. Fawn glimpsed the mirror and nearly fainted, the dark circles she had beneath her eyes made her look like a Zigzagoon. Joy yelled to her for over an hour ago, long before she managed to get her full eight hours of rest. She left the bathroom to find her makeup bag.

"What are you doing?" Joy said, rounding the corner with an egg in her arms. She could see Fawn going through her bag.

Fawn yawned. "I'm putting on some makeup. I look dead."

"There's no time for that right now." She chased Fawn down and said, "Twelve trainers just showed up with some poisoned pokémon and we need to get to work quickly," and dropped the egg in Fawn's arms.

"Uh..." Fawn held the egg and her makeup bag all at the same time.

"Put it in a small bed then get back out here." Joy turned and walked off.

Mouthing those same words back at her mockingly Fawn rolled her eyes. It was her first real day of work and already Joy was barking orders and dumping work on her. The trainee knew she was going to get fed up with Joy's bossy attitude very quickly. "Like I'm some servant," she snipped and headed to the room with the tank. Placing the egg safely in the contained bed she noticed the reflective surface above the tank. She made a mad dash back to the mirror-like object and applied her eye liner with some cover up. Fawn managed to get her cheeks and beneath her eyes done in record time. She left the bathroom, proud of her small victory. She began to walk out to the front to help.

Joy came around with another sick pokémon before Fawn got to he bathroom light off. She could see Joy also had a long empty syringe in her opposite hand. "I said we didn't have time for that," she looked at Fawn's cheeks, they were a healthy pallor.

"I did a rush job. I can't be seen like that, it'll ruin your reputation," she said jokingly with a giggle.

Joy did not laugh, she simply handed the sick starly to her and said in a firm tone, "In this job, your appearance doesn't come first. Please, bed him," Joy walked off. She didn't look angry, her expression puzzled Fawn. She couldn't place it but was sure she had seen it somewhere before.

Fawn looked as though someone had kicked her jigglypuff. "..." She looked at the bird pokémon in her arms as she stood in the center of the hall. He was quiet and still. She walked into the room again and put the starly next to the egg. She ran a hand over his soft feathered back. "I care, you guys are so sweet. How could I not?" her brow furrowed and fists clenched as she stormed out front. She loved pokémon, and was going to make sure Joy knew that.

The trainers, eleven of them, came into view. They sat around the fire pit and some ran around yelling. These trainers looked to be between the ages of six and eight. The adult trainer was about fifty with salt and pepper hair. Fawn mentally kicked herself. '_I got dolled up for these guys? What a waste,_' she lamented, hoping to meet a cute pokémon trainer.

Joy emerged from the closet with a strange device with a long tube attached, it looked like some sort of vacuum. It had a long tube and looked like a vacuum. It must have come from the supply closet in the main corridor. "Would you hurry," she said and began hauling the cart across the center.

"I'm tryin'. I'm tired, I stayed up late reading that book," she said as she helped Joy take the machine to the room with the large bed. Atop the bed was a snorlax, he sat, groaning in pain.

"Here," disregarding her complaint Joy handed her the tube. "I've numbed his throat, just feed it to him on a downward angle so we can pump the contents of his stomach." She moved her hand in the motion Fawn should move the tube.

"Okay," Fawn took the tube as she watched Joy open a step ladder for her. "So, why aren't you doing this? You have more experience."

Joy rotated her hand. "Hurry up. You need to learn this sometime," the pokémon who showed up had eaten some spoiled berries, his stomach needed to be pumped before they cause irreversible damage.

"Sure then," Fawn stepped up to the huge, teal and beige coloured pokémon. It opened its gaping mouth, revealing its tongue and two large under tusks. The tusks only stuck out of his mouth a little on either side when closed, but Fawn was so close she could see some yellow lines of plaque. Overall the mouth was slimy and bumpy, two qualities she hated. Especially together. Especially on a massive, one-ton pokémon like this. '_Quick and painless_...' she closed her eyes and shoved the tube in the way she saw Joy do. Or so she thought.

"You're doing it wrong," Joy said, "Like this," and pointed a finger downward in an attempted to correct her. "Tilt it down."

Fawn tried to insert more of the hose. "It's going down," she said, pushing harder.

"Wait a second," Joy said abruptly and went to pull Fawn out of the way. It was too late. The pokémon did what Joy was trying to avoid: he brought the red berries up all on his own.

A while later, after all the pokémon were treated, Fawn and Joy stood side by side out in front of the center. They bowed to the old teacher who smiled and said, "Thank you so much, Snorlax seems to be in a picture of health." He looked over his shoulder to his pokémon and class. Snorlax raised a few cheering children off the ground with one powerful arm. "Sorry about the mess," he said meekly.

"It happens sometimes. Take care now." Joy waved as she saw them off with her newly dyed red hair.

Fawn waved too. She hadn't escape the line of fire as quickly as she'd hoped. Her hair was half-stained from the berry-puke. "...that wasn't too bad," she said examining the red hue in her hair, "disgusting as it was." She played it as though it wasn't so bad, but she was the one who ran to the shower yelling 'gross' the whole way.

Joy sighed in frustration. After Fawn's first day she needed to let her know how she did. It wasn't going to be pleasant.


End file.
